Par de ángeles
by Susimamie
Summary: Aomine Daiki entra a la NBA, haciendo una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad, a su paso encuentra a Kagami el cual no guarda uno, sino dos secretos al público. ¿Qué pasara cuando Aomine sepa las palabras que esconde Kagami al mundo entero? -AOKAGA-
1. Chapter 1

**Par de Ángeles.**

**Susimamie / Elatiger**

**Primer capitulo "Primeros pasos"**

_Me prometí no hacer otro fanfic, pero cuando me vino la idea este me emocione tanto que no pude evitarlo, advierto que la evolución será algo lenta, así que pido paciencia al igual que el otro fanfic que con el pasar de los capítulos hay una buena recompensa, se los juro._

_Les dejo leer y advierto que actualizare este cada semana o cada dos semanas, ya que como había mencionado mi prioridad es el otro fanfic, pero siempre con un largo desarrollo._

* * *

><p>Los Ángeles era una ciudad nada comparada a Japón, grandes calles, grandes edificios, automóviles del año, no era fácil para un Japonés que nunca había salido de casa llegar a esos lugares, el clima era también diferente, mayormente las personas, no solo por su físico eran diferentes, sino también su forma de hablar, no por el idioma si no al momento de expresarse, no es que tuviera problema con las mujeres americanas, eran mujeres con grandes pechos y ojos con colores aperlados, era una de esas ciudades como el olimpo donde está asegurado que te perderás en una lujuria, una lujuria que tenía que mantener al margen, ya estaba comenzando un sueño que el había formado, enfrentar rivales más fuertes y para eso dejo su habitual hogar, sus costumbres, el clima cálido de Japón, dejo una ciudad gris por una grande de luces.<p>

La NBA lo esperaba, nunca le había interesado nada de América, el básquet era algo que disfrutaba, un deporte que lo cambio como persona, que le hizo darse cuenta que era el mejor, pero al paso del tiempo, mientras el más crecía, más personas le daban la espalda. Así que cuando le ofrecieron viajar a estados unidos para entrar en un equipo Americano, al principio la idea le pareció estúpida.

Pero ese día había visto en la televisión a alguien que hace varios años se había ido de Japón. Aomine Daiki no era nadie que guardase sentimientos a la gente, estaba seguro que al terminar sus años de gloria compitiendo, el seguiría su camino hacia lo que era más bueno, el básquet, en cambio sus compañeros no pensaban lo mismo, no todos pensaban en tomar algo como el básquet como una profesión, un ejemplo era Kuroko que había entrado a estudiar, hasta convertirse en un profesor de preescolar, Midorima que aunque ya tenía un consultorio en el hospital familiar asegurado aún seguía estudiando para avanzar más en su carrera. No siempre te puedes quedar viendo lo que pasa con los demás, tienes que avanzar y dejar a las personas que están alrededor tuyo, en una parte del cuerpo al moreno le dolía perder todo aquello, mayormente su pasado y el presente.

El momento en que se dio cuenta que no podía verse atascado para siempre, fue cuando su rival se fue, Kagami Taiga se había ido de Japón a la edad de 20 años por una propuesta de trabajo que consiguió por parte de su antigua entrenadora Alexandra García, un puesto en la NBA y es que haber conseguido un lugar en el equipo de JAPAN no le fue suficiente, el pelirrojo quería seguir avanzando más y más lejos.

En cambio para Aomine eso le tomó mucho tiempo notar, ¿Toda su vida jugando básquet? Es cierto que desde su infancia lo había tomado muy en serio, pero convertir eso en algo como profesión fue algo que le tomo más tiempo mientras se proponía a emprender un futuro lejos de su familia.

Pero ahora mismo en esos instantes después de viajar un avión, después de 8 horas de vuelo se encontraba decidido, ya tenía un departamento asegurado, su maleta estaba en su mano, al igual que en la puerta lo esperaba un traductor contratado por la empresa, era japonés igual que él, lo podía notar en sus facciones de cara, caminaron hacia la salida mientras que el otro le explicaba algunas cosas, pero a Aomine le pasaba la información de un oído al otro sin entender o comprender la mitad, se subieron al taxi, no sin antes el moreno observar las afueras, para tomar el primer bocado de aire Americano.

_Y de ahí en adelante iba a ser un largo tiempo._

No le costó mucho acostumbrarse, tenía un representante que era el mismo chico que lo había recogido en el aeropuerto, le habían dado un teléfono especial para que se comunicara con él.

Su rutina era sencilla, asegurarse de ir a los entrenamientos cada vez que se le llamara, y asistir a los partidos cuando lo incluyeran en la alineación, hasta el momento todo iba bien, incluso con la comida, tenía una tarjeta de débito en donde le depositaba dinero quincenalmente, en donde el solo iba al restaurante que sea, nunca a los más caros porque el ambiente no era de su agrado, comía un poco y se iba directo a su departamento.

Las mujeres, bueno él no hablaba el idioma, pero eso no era problema cuando encontró un burdel en donde con solo menearle el dinero a la chica en la cara, era suficiente para que se la llevara a la cama, y bueno con el cuerpo del moreno, no había chica que no le importara pasar una noche con alguien extranjero y de buen comer, además de famoso.

Los partidos, es cierto que cuando había partidos una parte de él se emocionaba, eran oponentes duros, pero nada que le preocupara al cierto punto de enfurecer por una victoria fácil o complicada, pero ninguna era difícil cuando él estaba en la cancha, mayormente el equipo perdía cuando Aomine no jugaba. La vida en América era bastante normal en el primer mes, a veces llamaba a su madre para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero siempre le decía que no, y luego el teléfono era robado por la molesta pelirosada que lo regañaba por llamar pocas veces y más de un teléfono público. En el segundo celular de Aomine, el cual era personal, su agenda estaba vacía, no tenía a nadie quien realmente necesitar hablar cada día. Y es que estaba solo, no es que se sintiera triste por ello, la soledad depende de cómo lo tomes, para él la soledad significaba libertad, no estaba ligado a nada ni a nadie, su trabajo en efecto era importante, era la luz de la penumbra sin dudar.

Por fin era otoño, desde su llegada en verano, el clima cambiaba, el aire era más fresco, y los partidos aumentaban.

Ese día tenía partido, caminaba junto con su representante que siempre le hacia la vida difícil, era como un Satsuki versión hombre, seguía insistiendo en que tomara clases de inglés para que al menos contestara algunas entrevistas, pero eso era algo de mucho labor para Aomine.

-¡Kagami too late! – Detuvo el paso, de repente miro hacia atrás dejando a su representante hablando solo, su visión periférica se expandió, lo buscaba, buscaba un cabello rojizo, entre todos los hombres de grandes alturas que se encontraban en el pasillo, ahí estaba pidiendo disculpas al estilo japonés.

Camino sintió la caminata pesada, ¿Era él? Se aseguró de quedar casi al frente de él, mirándolo, estaba un poco más alto, más formado, había evolucionado más físicamente tal como el igual lo había hecho, sin duda era…

-Bakagami – Casi lo dijo en susurro, mientras que el cuerpo se irguió, sonriéndole a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de Aomine, pero después, escucho esa voz, noto la tez morena que estaba a un lado, solo basto una simple mirada en los ojos azules, en esa cara con una sonrisa de lado.

No dijo nada, su boca se abrió quedándose un poco seca, era como si acaba de ver a un fantasma, examino de nuevo el cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él, para asegurarse que no era su imaginación, pero no lo era, ahí estaba y lo había nombrado.

-Ahomine… - Casi un respiro interior se dio en el pecho de Aomine, al escuchar después de varios años esas palabras, mientras veía esa sonrisa de nuevo, los ojos rojos que lo distinguían de los demás.

Fueron interrumpidos tanto por el representante de Aomine, como el entrenador de Kagami, los cuales robaron el choque de miradas que se estaban dando en ese momento.

-Debo irme – Le dijo Kagami, pero su voz sonó mas como si quisiera quedarse más tiempo platicando, para darse cuenta si no estaba teniendo un estúpido sueño más.

-¡Hey Bakagami! ¿Tu partido a qué hora comienza? – Preguntó, dejando confundido al entrenador y haciendo que el representante pusiera una cara irritada por la pérdida de tiempo que se estaba formando.

- A las 9 – Le contesto, mientras que miraba preocupado a su entrenador – Entonces te estaré esperando para cenar – Fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras empujaba a su representante para que comenzara a caminar, despidiéndose con la mano, mientras que el otro lo miraba con una mirada seria y a la vez un poco alegre.

"_Aomine está sonriendo" se dijo así mismo al entrenador, al ver una sonrisa que nunca hubiera esperado de ver en alguien como Aomine Daiki._

Y acabando su partido con un desastroso resultado de 90-50 a favor el equipo de Aomine, el resultando fue impactante tomando en cuenta que hasta ahora habían visto jugar tranquilamente al moreno, pero esa noche algo estaba diferente, una llama en su interior se había encendido para dar un rendimiento que para Aomine era normal, comparado a los otros partidos en los cuales había jugado, pero este había actuado más como el verdadero as que se había contratado, impactando a la prensa y dirigiendo los flash hacia este.

No se quedó para rendir ninguna entrevista, ya que él no entendía el idioma. Después de recibir la información de su representante para saber en cual cancha se iba a dar el partido de Kagami, tomo sus cosas, se limpió un poco el sudor y salió corriendo, estaba excitado para ver a su antiguo rival jugar después de tantos años, la sangre caliente aun por el partido fluía con más rapidez.

Cuando tomó lugar en una de las gradas antes que nada poniéndose una sudadera y una gorra para que nadie lo reconociera, el partido ya había comenzado. Kagami ya estaba en la cancha, el balón era suyo, se encontraba quieto con un bote de protección, manteniendo la mirada en sus contrincantes, jugaba un poco con su mirada para engañar a estos, avanzando con un rápido y muy mejorado dribling* haciendo que el estilo salvaje que caracterizaba a ese equipo quedara por debajo de lo deseado, con lo que pelirrojo poseía.

-Tsk… va hacer un hacer un mate – Y en efecto, el pelirrojo dio un salto potente, dejando un brillo en los ojos azules al ver como Kagami flotaba en el aire como si el tiempo se detuviera, dejándole una duración para jugar con la pelota y esta entrara con un delicado rose, pareciendo que la pelota cayera antes que el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

- Parece un ángel – decía un niño que observaba la escena, no era americano, pudo ver como sus padres eran japoneses, traía consigo una playera del equipo de Kagami gritando después de sus palabras, formando una sonrisa en la cara del moreno.

**2.-**

Se encontraban en un bar que era el favorito de Aomine que frecuentaba después de los partidos, un bar donde no habría gente famosa ni amante del básquet, sentado en una de las mesas que tenían un vidrio enorme que dejaba ver la calle, una calle vacía y obscura, jugaba con su vaso de vidrio que tenía un poco de vodka, nada que lo hiciera pasar mala noche, mientras que Kagami hablaba por teléfono afuera del local.

Había estado tecleando su celular todo el camino, con un entrecejo arrugado hasta que el moreno se hartó y le pidió que por favor hablara para solucionar cualquier imprevisto. Pudo escuchar el sonido de la campana cuando la puerta se abrió y Kagami entro pidiendo en la barra un vaso de vodka, sentándose enfrente de Aomine.

-Todo arreglado – Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa en su cara para ocultar la frustración que había tenido que pasar.

-Eso espero maldito – Contesto el moreno, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de irritación. - ¿Problemas con el entrenador? – pregunto antes de tomar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Algo… así – Dijo algo entrecortado, mientras tomaba el vaso de la bandeja del mesero agradeciéndole en inglés.

-Así que vienes aquí, porque no sabes hablar inglés, como siempre tan idiota, Ahomine – dijo burlándose en su cara mientras daba su sorbo, en el bar los trabajadores eran exclusivamente japoneses al igual que el dueño.

-Maldito… - Contesto Aomine apretando el vaso después de haberlo estrellado en la mesa, saco su celular de su maleta, mientras lo deslizo en la mesa para llegar a la manos de pelirrojo quien miro el objeto confundido – Anota tu número.

-¿Para que alguien como tu querría mi numero? – Le contesto Kagami, mientras veía el fondo de pantalla, como si nunca lo hubieran cambiado desde que lo habían comprado.

-¿No es obvio? – Contesto incrédulo el moreno, mientras que se acercaba el vaso a su boca – Para llamarte cuando sienta ganas de un one vs one.

-¿Ah? – Se quejó Kagami, pero miro la mirada fija que hizo que empezara anotar su número, asegurándose en "Contactos" para ver si se había guardado correctamente, encontrado una lista imaginaria, donde solo veía su nombre. -¿Solo yo? – pensó en voz alta no siendo escuchado, mientras bloqueaba el celular y lo deslizaba en la mesa entregándoselo a Aomine.

- Perfecto… - tomó el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón – ¿Llevas tiempo en ese equipo verdad? – Tomó una papa del plato que aún estaba siendo dejado en la mesa.

- Solo 3 años, después de haber dejado a mí antiguo equipo – Contesto Kagami, mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.

-¿Dónde debutaste? – Se inclinó el moreno, mientras observaba la mirada baja de Kagami, sobre el vaso.

-Sí, pero dime como es que un estúpido como tu vino a parar aquí – Dijo en tono de burla, tomando una de las papas.

-Si fuera tan idiota, los recluta talentos no hubieran estado insistiendo 3 años para que yo entrara a un equipo en la NBA – dijo con algo de orgullo, pero un poco fastidiado, ya que esa había sido su cruda realidad.

-Lo siento tanto por tu equipo – Se bufó Kagami, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el moreno lo pateaba para que detuviera sus burlas.

-¡Ahomine! – grito un Kagami adolorido a nivel de la diáfisis de su tibia, mientras sostenía la mesa como respuesta a la acción.

- ¡Mi error! – Sonrió aumentando la cantidad de papas en su boca.

La noche paso rápidamente para las dos luces, poniéndose un poco al día, más bien Kagami quien hacia preguntas de sus compañeros, siempre interrumpiendo con un poco de burlas que al final el recibía con mayor potencia.

Kagami se dio cuenta que el moreno no había cambiado casi nada, seguía tan relajado y sereno por la vida, como si no tuviera ninguna complicación, cosa que era algo que envidiaba de Aomine, sus facciones claro que ahora eran más diferentes, mas como las de un adulto, incluso le molestaba que se viera más maduro que él.

-Debo irme – Se levantó de la mesa, dejando unos dólares sobre esta, el pelirrojo.

-Pensé que un one vs one a la mitad de la noche estaría bien – sonrió Aomine, pero el otro hizo cara de fastidio y tomó su maleta.

- Idiota, es tarde, mejor ve a descansar, nos vemos – Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de Kagami.

Y es que aunque se moría de ganas de jugar con Kagami, después de ese día el entrenador había decidido poner como titular a Aomine, aumentado su cantidad de partidos y elevando su cuenta de dinero, porque promocionaba –_sin que él se diera cuenta_- productos famosos de talla mundial, que para él era simplemente ropa y bebida energética.

Cuando por fin pudo tener un día libre en su departamento después de medio mes de extensos partidos y prácticas molestas, su celular personal sonó, mientras que se levantaba de su cama para poder tomar el celular tirado en el sillón de la entrada, mirando el número que era desconocido, dudo en contestar unos segundos, ya que se sentía tan cansado que no quería lidiar con platicas irritantes.

-¿Diga? – Prefirió no decir su nombre por si acaso era una llamada equivocada.

-¿Aominecchi? – Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al moreno al escuchar esa voz que bien conocía.

- Kise… maldito como es que… - Se frotó la mano sobre su cara en señal de frustración.

-¡Ja! ¡Si eres tu Aominecchi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Estás en tu departamento! ¡Ya casi estoy llegando! ¡Llevo comida no te atrevas a huir! ¡Me siento tan feliz! – Después de escuchar esto, Aomine colgó el celular botándolo de nuevo en el sillón mientras que se dirigía a su cuarto, hasta que un timbre molesto comenzó a sonar, cambiando rápidamente su dirección abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Maldito… - Kise lo miraba con una sonrisa, se acercó con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero el moreno lo aparto con su mano, jalando las bolsas y empujando la cara de este para que se alejara y perdiera el equilibrio, después camino hacia la pequeña cocina.

-¡Que malo Aominecchi! ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar semejante cara que depende de varias empresas para su riqueza?! – Se quejó mientras se frotaba su mejilla.

-Entra o cierro la maldita puerta – El rubio no tardo ni un segundo en entrar y quitarse la bufanda que le apretaba el cuello, mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Te atreves a tocarme y desearas no haber nacido Kise – Menciono mientras destapaba la comida empaquetada y la metía al microondas para calentarla, mientras que el rubio se escondía en una columna.

-¡Cruel! ¿Sabes lo que costo conseguir tu número y dirección? – Se deshizo de sus guantes de cuero cafés, mientras se dirigía a la sala para observar el lugar.

-No te costó nada – el otro le respondió con un puchero, al haber descubierto su mentira, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¡Tan malo! – Aomine sacó la comida del microondas sirviéndose en un plato, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mini barra que separaba la cocina de la sala.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Kise? déjate de juegos – Menciono mientras comía un pedazo de carne y tomaba un poco de agua al instante.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a visitar a mi amigo y dejarte algo de comida – Se acomodaba mientras le sonreía maliciosamente.

Aomine pudo notar como el rubio no había cambiado nada, quizá si en efecto estaba un poco más alto, pero sus facciones suaves de cara seguían iguales, esa cara bella que a veces le daba ganas de golpear por tremenda perfección en un japonés y más en un hombre. Siguió comiendo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Kise.

-¿Cómo sabes que vine a los Ángeles? – el rubio buscó en la bolsa que le colgaba a nivel de la cadera sacando una revista donde Aomine era la portada principal.

-Me gusta leer las revistas de deporte aunque ya no juegue, te has hecho muy famoso recientemente ¿no? – Hojeo la revista, para no ver la cara de irritación del moreno, odiaba que lo fotografiaran, pero de esa manera promovía la ropa sin tener que pagarla y al mismo instante resultaba gratis, lo veía como un buen negocio.

-¿Te has encontrado con Kagamicchi? Desde que supe que llegó aquí, no he contactado ninguna vez con él, trate de obtener su número pero su manager no me lo dio, fue tan triste - Hizo una expresión de dolor en su cara, para dramatizar todo como ya era costumbre, Aomine miro la carne un poco aturdido por las palabras de Kise.

-No hace mucho tiempo me lo encontré – Confesó el moreno, a lo que el rubio llego rápidamente enfrente de él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Y porque yo no he podido verlo! Es cierto que deje de insistir porque viaje a Francia, y luego a Inglaterra, pero también tuve esa sesión en Brasil y la vez que fui a… - Pero se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que solo busco a Kagami una vez.

-¿Me pasarías su número? – Le brillaron los ojos al rubio, mientras juntaba sus manos en suplica.

-No – Un sereno Aomine apareció, continuando con la comida de su platillo, mientras que el rubio le seguía suplicando.

Después de suplicas sin intentos, asegurándose que el celular lo guardara en el bolsillo para que el rubio no hiciera de las suyas, se quedó toda la tarde escuchando historias de Kise, le intrigaba un poco el saber porque ese comportamiento cerrado de Kagami, pero bueno era algo lógico que cuando te hacías famoso duplicaras tu privacidad, y al parecer Aomine tendría que lidiar con ello.

-Eres tan aburrido, ¿Aun puedes jugar básquet Kise? – Le preguntó el moreno al rubio, quitando la mirada del álbum de fotos que estaba observando, lo miro y bajo la mirada un poco abatido.

-Sí, pero ya no tanto como antes, el problema de mi pierna tuvo recuperación, pero debo andarme con más cuidado – Una sonrisa falsa, pero a la vez dolorosa apareció en su cara, Aomine no se sintió mal, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera impresionado por las palabras, el futuro de Kise pudo haber continuado con el básquet, si no fuera por su problema.

-¿Al menos puedes una ronda de 5 minutos? – Aun así no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente con una historia triste, el rubio cerro el álbum, lo pensó un poco y le sonrió en forma de afirmación.

5 minutos bastaron para encender aquella llama guardada en Kise, pues algo que jugó gran parte de su vida no lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente, el copiar los movimientos de la persona que admiraba era algo glorioso, Aomine había mejorado tanto que se le hacía difícil, no por la falta de práctica, si no que el Aomine de esos instantes era tan rápido al momento del bote, también su dribling era más salvaje de lo que había sido en secundaria, era como verlo en la zona, aunque no estaba dentro de ella, añoraba de nuevo sentir la sangre pasarle por las venas, el sudor escurrirle por la cara, el movimiento rápido que hacia al esquivarlo, el aire que sentía cuando corría a la búsqueda de la pelota.

Quizás si había visitado a Aomine, solo para poder sentir otra vez después de mucho tiempo ese sentimiento. El partido acabo, dejando a un rubio agitado sentado en el piso, mientras que el otro aún seguía tirando canastas.

-Aominecchi… - lo llamó, tomando la atención del moreno, quien agarró la pelota apoyándola a su cadera, mientras limpiaba su boca llena de sudor con su mano.

-Gracias.

-Idiota… – Y en efecto el rubio pudiera parecer un idiota con esa sonrisa y esas lagrimas que le brotaban en el rostro, guardaría ese sentimiento para poder seguir avanzando en su carrera, pero aun así no podía evitar ese dolor en el corazón por no poder seguir haciendo lo que más le apasionaba.

**3.-**

Ya era invierno, pensaba que no había ningún lugar más frió que Japón en esa temporada, pero se equivocaba, incluso tuvo que ir a tiendas y gastar dinero para comprar ropa más gruesa para ese invierno, siempre cargando consigo una gorra para no ser identificado, increíblemente ya no podía andar por la calle sin nada que le cubriera la cara, porque las personas reaccionaba de una manera molesta, incluso había comprado revistas para leer las estupideces que escribían de él, y mantenerse informado de que nadie lo encontrara en el acto cuando iba a los burdeles, cada que se le apetecía, también compraba las revistas para informarse, no había podido contactar con Kagami y al parecer su equipo estaba igual que ocupado que el suyo, pero leer las críticas hacia Kagami le hacía cada vez más tener un partido one vs one con él.

Incluso para esa época del año, se había comprado un automóvil - _Mercedes-Benz S600_ - solo para darse un pequeño lujo, total el dinero para él no era problema, he incluso pensaba como gastar todo lo que le daban de paga, ya que ropa tenia, tenis se los regalaba la empresa, casi no comía en restaurantes lujosos.

La pretemporada estaba en su curso ya casi a terminar para que se diera inicio la temporada regular donde competían las conferencias, Aomine por su lado no estaba preocupado tanto por esto, se había puesto muy al corriente con su equipo así que no tenía problemas al momento de comunicarse con ellos. Había aprendido lo básico del inglés que necesitaba para decir que le pasaran la pelota, he incluso sus compañeros gracias al representante de Aomine habían aprendido algunas palabras en japonés para que el enemigo no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

Para navidad se había enterado que en la misma cancha que ese día iba a jugar por la tarde, también se presentaría el equipo de Kagami, estaba decidido encararlo para jugar, así que como la sangre de Aomine estaba tan encendida para su encuentro, jugó con todo lo que pudo, dando un resultado que asustaba al equipo próximo contrincante, hasta ahora no había persona para que detuviera a Aomine cuando el balón estaba en sus manos, pero él conocía alguien quien podía hacer un partido interesante.

Al caminar hacia los vestidores, vio una silueta que hizo que sonriera, secándose el sudor de manera arrogante en la cara.

-Hola… Bakagami – El pelirrojo lo observó de pies a cabeza, y se sobó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-Deja de llamarme así Ahomine – le dio una botella de agua, mientras que lo acompañaba a los vestidores.

-Mira quien lo dice, antes que desaparezcas como una pulga… – abrió la botella y bebió un poco siempre manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos rojos.

-Unos tragos más al rato ¿Qué dices? – Los ojos del pelirrojo parpadearon ante tal invitación.

-No creo que sea posible… - pero el moreno lo interrumpió – entonces no te vayas a ir, estaré esperándote en el estacionamiento.

-¡Aomine! – gruño molesto ante tal acto de egoísmo y seguridad. Pero el moreno comenzó a caminar dedicándole antes una mirada de que hablaba en serio.

-Maldición, está bien pero solo un rato – Dijo enfadado mientras le quitaba la botella y volvía a la cancha notando la sonrisa de ganador del moreno.

-No te atrevas a perder Bakagami – Dijo a lo alto para ser escuchado, mientras que el otro le dedico una cara de molestia.

Al llegar a su restaurante favorito que abría los 365 días del año, tomaron el especial navideño, que consistía en una pieza de pavo, a la cual Daiki solo comió la mitad y Kagami repitió 3 veces.

-¿No cambias nunca, aunque ya estas más viejo? – Se quejó mientras lo veía comer, con una copa de vino en su mano.

-Entre más comas… - comió un pedazo más – más fuerte te haces. El moreno tan solo se rio ante el comentario y siguió tomando de su copa, vio el teléfono de Kagami siempre sobre la mesa, recordándole un poco sobre lo que Kise le había contado.

-¿Por qué tu manager no le dio el número a Kise? – Pregunto directo, como era Aomine al momento de hablar. Kagami casi se atragantó y se limpió un poco la boca, tomando a su paso un poco de vino para por fin hablar.

-Porque no lo dejé – Contesto sincero Kagami, mientras miraba su teléfono siempre asesorándose de la hora, cosa que cabreaba a Aomine un poco.

-¿Tantas cosas malas has hecho que no quieres que nadie se entere? – Le respondió mientras apoyo su codo a la mesa sosteniendo su mandíbula con la mano, el pelirrojo lo volteo a ver, haciendo un pequeño temblor en sus parpados y dio un sorbo a la copa para no contestar.

-Así que di en el clavo – En ese momento el teléfono de Kagami empezó a sonar, haciendo que este lo tomara y susurrara un _"Maldición", _levantándose de la mesa y metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento debo de irme – el otro le respondió con una mirada furiosa.

-Me debes un partido contra ti bastardo – El pelirrojo le sonrió, mientras que contestaba el celular y sacaba dinero del bolsillo.

-No, esta vez yo invito, yo pagó, lárgate ya antes de que te golpeé – Kagami tomó su maleta y le sonrió, sacándole de su bolsillo un llavero de su equipo el cual dejó en la mesa.

-Un regalo de navidad, hasta luego idiota – y salió del restaurante con una mirada de orgullo, mientras que Aomine tomó el objeto mirándolo extrañamente, con una cara de irritado.

-Este idiota, que se cree.

_Así paso la navidad con un invierno frió para Aomine Daiki, sentado en un restaurante con una copa de vino de 1890 en su mano._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**¿Les gusto? No olviden dejar sus reviews, para decirme que piensan, como algunas notaran es mi primera vez escribiendo del rubio y me siento algo nerviosa sobre eso.**

**Me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de semana.**

_*Jugada que consiste en esquivar al mismo tiempo que se avanza con el balón._


	2. Chapter 2

**Par de Ángeles.**

**Susimamie / Elatiger**

**Capítulo 2: Primer secreto.**

**4.-**

Dicen que nuevo año, nuevo inicio, pero para Aomine Daiki todo seguía igual, no es como si viera precisamente un cambio en su vida porque un nuevo año estuviera comenzando, ya que ahí estaba encerrado en un departamento con el móvil en sus manos, jugando con él, sentando en el sillón negro de cuero, mirando la gran ventana de vidrio que reflejaba la ciudad, como la leve nieve, y el frío se empañaba en este.

Enero era precisamente el mes de vacaciones que el moreno podía tener, ya que era el mes con menos partidos antes de que la temporada regular se interrumpiera, pero eso no evitaba que las ganas de jugar básquet no estuvieran presentes en su cuerpo, y no eran precisamente contra un equipo.

Hojeaba revistas porno que había conseguido, no tenía ganas de conducir a un burdel y más con el frío que te congelaba hasta los huesos, así que ese día se quedó en el departamento, tomando un vino tinto esta vez de 1879, últimamente se había encaprichado con el sabor de estos, extrañaba en efecto el sabor ardiente y quemante del sake en la garganta, pero lo compensaba con el dulce sabor de la sustancia roja obscura, que se veía tan perfectamente elegante en la copa, no intento masturbarse, incluso ni para eso tenía ganas, solo veía las fotos de las chicas americanas, que eran más atractivas que las japonesas, con pechos más grandes y mucho mejor formadas tanto por abajo como por la cara.

Aventó la revista al piso, fijando el celular cerca de su cara, para buscar el número y marcar, había revisado esa mañana los calendarios de equipos en una revista oficial de la NBA y sabía perfectamente que Kagami no tenía ningún partido para que tuviera una excusa de no jugar con él. Escuchó el sonido donde en efecto entraba la llamada, esperó un momento, hasta que llegó a buzón, chasqueando la lengua de enojo por esto.

Tiró el celular al suelo, y se despeino el corto cabello azul que tenía, acostándose en el sillón mientras dejaba la copa en los pies de esta, miró el celular por un momento, dudando si marcar de nuevo o no hacerlo. Aomine Daiki odiaba la gente que lo ignoraba, así que en ese momento claro que estaba frustrado.

En contra de su orgullo, tomó de nuevo el celular, remarcando el número del pelirrojo, esta vez la llamada entró, haciendo que el cuerpo del moreno se acomodara en el sillón.

— ¿Aomine? ¿Qué demonios quieres? — Aomine mostró una sonrisa ante tal comentario, y tomó la copa de vino, haciendo un movimiento circular en esta.

— Maldito… ¿porque demonios no contestas? — Se escuchó algo molesto el moreno, mientras escuchó un chasquido por el otro lado de la línea y tomó un poco de la sustancia rojiza.

— ¿Ah? Porque debería de contestar a este hora… mejor ve a dormir — Aomine miró de repente la hora en su celular "**10:14 pm**" demasiado temprano.

— ¿No me digas que estabas durmiendo? ¿Tan viejo te sientes ya? Bakagami — Se burló del otro, mientras se levantó del sillón caminando hacia la ventana.

— Ahomine… si estas tan bebido mejor llama a otra persona, no estoy de humor para soportar tus estupideces – El moreno por lo contrario se rió ante las palabras y apoyo un brazo en el frío pedazo de vidrio.

— ¿Bebido? Ya quisieras Bakagami, ¿Qué dices de uno vs uno? Me lo debes y supongo que no estás haciendo nada — Apoyó su cabeza en su brazo mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad, no por nada su departamento estaba en el último piso.

Escuchó un gran silencio – No creo poder, estoy muy cansado para salir a enfermarme solo por tus estupideces —_ "Pero lo pensaste ¿cierto?" _se dijo a sí mismo el moreno, al mismo tiempo que chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

— Por favor duerme y descansa, hasta luego — La llamada se cortó sin más que decir, el teléfono llegó volando hasta donde estaba el sillón cuando el moreno lo aventó algo cabreado por la respuesta tan cortante del pelirrojo.

En mediados de enero, habían terminado las practicas por decisión propia ya que el número _"45"_ lo tenía en la mente, _cuarenta y cinco llamadas_, las cuales tan solo 3 había contestado el maldito idiota de Bakagami, aventó la maleta en el último asiento, y le dio un golpe al volante del mismo coraje.

Se frotó la cara, aunque sacaba todo lo que tenia de frustración con las practicas, aun no eran suficientes y para colmo tendrían un partido hasta inicios de febrero, lo cual lo enojaba aun mas, ya que no tenía donde desatar su ira. No entendía para nada la actitud del pelirrojo, ya que en la época cuando aquellos dos estaban jóvenes, era Kagami el que le pedía a cada rato un partido, no importaba el maldito momento que era, siempre le pedía un uno vs uno.

Del mismo enojo se le olvidó sacar las llaves de la maleta, por lo que se estiro para ponerla a un lado de él, sacando estas para encender el coche. Cuando el aparato rectangular empezó a sonar, lo que hizo que el moreno volteara incrédulo hacia este, tomando su celular para ver el nombre claro sobre la pantalla, el nombre que había ocasionado que le pegara a su amado mercedes.

Dio un respiro fuertemente para no sacar estupideces de su boca, groserías de las cuales se pudiera arrepentir, las ultimas 2 veces, el pelirrojo le había contestado de una manera irritada y al mismo tiempo le había colgado. Apretó el botón de la pantalla que decía _"Recibir"_

— ¡Maldito Ahomine de mierda! ¡Para de una vez con tus estúpidas llamadas! – Recibió la fuerza de la voz de Kagami que bien conocía, era como la de un tigre rugiendo, por lo que rápidamente la circulación se aceleró y la ira fue de nuevo bienvenida en el cuerpo del moreno.

— ¡Todo sería más fácil, si me contestaras el puto teléfono! ¡Bakagami! – Y es que esa era la solución, el que precisamente fuera Kagami quien lo ignoraba, lo enojaba aún más, por lo que no le hacía rendirse a seguir llamando por teléfono.

— ¡Maldito por tu maldita culpa! ¡Por tu puta maldita culpa…! – se detuvo en ese momento, por lo cual el moreno arrugó la frente irritado ante una acusación que no tenía idea de que se trataba.

— Esta vez tú ganas maldito Aomine, pero si llegas… juro que… - Se pudo escuchar un suspiro por lo que Aomine sonrió ante la victoria, una victoria muy dudosa.

— Te enviare por celular una dirección maldito, si no vienes, será tu puto problema – Y con la misma, la línea se cortó, por lo que dejo a un confundido moreno, con el teléfono en la mano.

**5.-**

De pronto recibió la dirección que no estaba muy lejos, gracias a que el moreno al principio caminaba mucho en las calles, sabía muy bien la dirección de estas, arrancó el automóvil y se puso en marcha.

Era una colonia más escondida y más exclusiva por así decirlo, cuando se detuvo a preguntar supo entonces que quizás Kagami lo había citado en su departamento, el cual al momento de llegar vio que era uno lujoso, ya que eran departamentos mayormente para parejas.

Estaciono el automóvil cerca del edificio y se bajó tapándose muy bien ya que frío aun para esas fechas estaba despidiéndose lentamente, entró al edificio siendo detenido por el guardia, preguntándole su nombre por lo que el irritado Aomine notó la extensa seguridad, le dio la información que pedía, el otro checo su agenda y alzo la mano para que pasara, diciéndole un amable _"Bienvenido"_ entró al elevador, eligiendo el piso que estaba escrito en el mensaje.

Al detenerse, salió del edificio encontrándose con un Kagami apoyado en la puerta de la que suponía Aomine era su departamento. Salió del elevador metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, para no golpear al pelirrojo, porque era claro que estaba enfadado, como no estarlo.

Kagami lo miro de reojo y se irguió, caminando hacia Aomine el cual lo miro serio, diciéndose a si mismo que si lo golpeaba iba a tener problemas y probamente Kagami también, ya que no se quedaría con las ganas. En cambio cuando examino la cara del pelirrojo pudo ver unas ojeras muy marcadas.

— Ya estoy aquí Bakagami – Al no saber qué decir, soltó esas palabras y Kagami frotó su rostro, no lo miro, vaciló un momento mirando a la pared, el otro examino el lugar y se dio que solo había una puerta en todo el pasillo, la cual era donde hace unos momentos el pelirrojo estaba apoyado.

— Maldición… - Kagami chasqueó con su lengua y se frotó de nuevo los ojos, por lo cual irrito a Aomine un poco, sacando las manos de su bolsillo, dándole un manotazo a la pared, lo cual alzo la mirada del pelirrojo asustado.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías bastardo! ¡¿Me vas a decir de una puta vez que es lo que tanto estas ocultando?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para no contestarme?! – Gritó a toda voz el moreno, al notar que no tendría problemas de ser escuchado por personas molestas.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Eres tú el puto problema! Me refiero a que... – vaciló por un momento, mirando a otro lado.

— ¡¿Para qué demonios marcas tanto?! ¡¿No entiendes cuando una persona te está ignorando?! ¡Ahomine! — Lo miró a la cara gritándole con todas las fuerzas, Kagami estaba enojado, pero aun no sacaba toda la verdad y eso enfadaba más al otro, que lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó con intenciones de golpearlo.

— ¡Si tanto soy una puta molestia para ti es cuestión que lo digas! — una voz amenazante salió de la boca del moreno, el cual lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos, apretándolo fuertemente de la camisa, el cual el otro quitó la mirada de furia por una llena de culpa.

— No es que seas una molestia… — Aomine lo soltó, causando que Kagami diera unos pasos para atrás quedándose quieto.

— Está bien — Lo miro resignado, rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que está bien? — Aomine seguía sin entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo, el cual ahora caminaba hacia la puerta.

— Lo explicare adentro, te diré todo, pero solo entra — Kagami abrió la puerta con una llave que sacó y dejo espacio para que el moreno entrara. Aomine entró al departamento siempre mirando fijamente a Kagami, el cual tenía la vista hacia abajo, como si fuera un ratón atrapado, Aomine se quitó la gabardina negra que cargaba, la cual rápidamente tomó Kagami y dejó colgada.

— Papa volvió — Aomine escucho claramente esas palabras mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero que traía, dando una rápida y sorprendida mirada al pelirrojo que solo evitó su mirada para concentrarse en la pequeña niña que entraba a la habitación.

— ¡Papá bienvenido! — La niña pequeña extendió sus brazos, pero se quedó sorprendida ante la figura morena que se encontraba enfrente de ella, la examinó con algo de miedo, Aomine la miró pequeña de uno años, cabello rojizo como el fuego, era blanca, pálida como la nieve, y sus ojos eran más rojizos que los de Kagami, la chica de repente le dio una sonrisa y se acercó extendiendo sus brazos abrazando la pierna del moreno.

— ¡Woah! No… — La niña se rió ante la acción de repulsión de Aomine, mientras que el otro movía su pierna para que la pequeña se soltara, Kagami la tomó por lo que la pequeña se soltó y se rió dando palmaditas a las mejillas del pelirrojo.

— ¿Kagami? — Lo llamó impresionado por lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, el otro agacho la mirada y lo miró fijamente para contestarle.

— Ella es mi hija Akai, Akai-chan él es Aomine, salúdalo – Aomine lo miró con el ceño fruncido al no entender absolutamente nada, miró a la pequeña que lo saludaba con una sonrisa sincera.

— Entremos, en un momento te explicare todo esto — Kagami entró por la puerta que dirigía a la sala, por lo cual Aomine lo siguió encontrándose con un departamento lleno de algunos juguetes dejando a la niña caminar hacia una chica rubia.

— Kagami déjate de estupideces y habla de una vez ¿Tu hija? ¿Tienes una hija? — el otro lo miró y le señalo la cocina, observo a la chica rubia y se dio cuenta que era su antigua entrenadora, ¿Acaso ella era la madre? Kagami con una hija, ¿pero cómo es que…? no comprendía nada, estaba abrumado por todo lo que estaba viendo. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, a un lado Kagami quien mantenía la mirada hacia abajo.

— Cuando llegue a los Estados Unidos… — se detuvo ante la fija mirada de Aomine quien lo miraba seriamente y se recostaba en la silla con los brazos doblados — Conocí a una chica llamada Jenny Park, salimos pero siempre ocultándonos de las cámaras, yo sabía… — Kagami sobó su frente, mientras miró de reojo a la pequeña — yo sabía que ella estaba enferma, que padecía una enfermedad neurodegenerativa y que era cuestión de años para que ella muriera —Aomine abrió los ojos comprendiendo un poco hacia donde iba todo esto — Salimos por 3 años, y nos casamos legalmente… fue algo sencillo no queríamos decirle nada a nadie, pero después ella, nosotros decidimos tener un hijo… fue un tema que lo discutimos, al final cuando nació Akai, ella no duró mucho tiempo y falleció.

Aomine se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a Kagami, para saber sino tenía algo más que decir, por lo que decidió hablar, estaba un poco sorprendido, porque el moreno pensó que los 6 años que no se vieron habían pasado tantas cosas cuando el tiempo lo sintió tan corto, intento hablar, decir algo como _"Lo siento"_ pero eso no fue lo que salió, ese no era su estilo, su modo de hablar siempre era con su gran sinceridad.

— ¿Lo hiciste por compasión entonces? – Dijo Aomine, lo cual elevó la cara de Kagami, quien se levantó de la mesa mirándolo enojado, con furia en sus ojos y en sus brazos.

— ¡Aomine de mierda! — Le gritó fuertemente, mientras que el otro bajo su brazos y lo miró igual seriamente.

— ¡Kagami, la niña está aquí! — Gritó Alex desde lo lejos, lo que hizo que Kagami se relajara y quitara la mirada de asesino que tenía en ese momento.

—Ella siempre estuvo conmigo, son cosas que nunca entenderás… idiota — se dirigió a la cafetera y sirvió en 2 tazas, las cuales dejo sobre la mesa, volviéndose de nuevo a sentar.

— Y por tu maldita culpa de marcar tan tarde, despertabas a Akai, ¿sabes el puto trabajo que cuesta dormirla cuando Alex no está aquí? — Kagami suspiro frotándose la cara para aliviar el enojo explosivo — ahora ya sabes todo y te pido que por favor no digas nada, tanto como mi manager y yo, hemos ocultado todo esto por mucho tiempo para que se desborone.

Kagami miró a Aomine, el cual ahora tenía una sonrisa en su cara, tomó la taza de café sorbiendo un poco, pudo disfrutar el sabor, ese sabor que hace años no disfrutaba, el café que preparaba el pelirrojo.

— Es porque nunca fuiste bueno con los niños Bakagami — Se burló mientras daba otro sorbo a la taza, aunque Kagami tuviera una niña y hubiera pasado por todo eso, cuando se lo encontró de nuevo, lo vio como siempre, actuando como el normal, como el joven pelirrojo actuaria.

— Cállate — Kagami sonrió un poco aliviado con la respuesta que tuvo, la niña se acercó a la cocina y Kagami le indico que viniera hacia a él, cargo a la pequeña sentándola en sus piernas.

— Es toda tu cara — Comentó Aomine, mientras miraba como la niña trataba de alcanzar la taza que Kagami había alejado para que no se quemara.

— ¿En serio? Aomine te acaba de decir que eres muy guapa — Le dijo a la niña, la cual se rió cuando sus mejillas fueron apretadas por el padre.

— ¡Oye maldito yo no dije eso! — Bajo la taza para regañar a Kagami, mientras que la niña se asustaba por el tono alto con el que había hablado.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que parecía un gato enorme gruñón — Akai se rió por lo que Kagami le estaba diciendo, mientras que Aomine le daba una mirada de irritación.

— Bakagami… ¿Qué tanta mierda le has dicho de mi a tu hija? — Kagami no pudo evitar reírse, por lo que el moreno se sorprendió ya que volvía a ver esa sonrisa estúpida y calmada.

— Akai tan solo tiene 3 años, no comprende mucho aunque yo le diga ¿verdad? — La pequeña se bajó de las piernas de su padre, y camino de nuevo hacia la sala. Aomine se quedó en silencio y se quedó observando unos instantes la cocina integral, ignorando los pensamientos que tenía.

— Estas pensando que es por ella que ignore a Kise y mis razones del porque no podía estar afuera tan noche, pero es cierto, Akai me ha cambiado mucho, los niños son difíciles — Sonrió mientras se rascaba el sien con un dedo.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste publico todo esto? ¿Por protegerla? — Preguntó Aomine, mientras tomaba de nuevo la taza con sus manos.

— Algo así, además ni ella y ni yo quisimos hacerlo, pero sé que llegara el día en que… — pero de pronto fue interrumpido.

— Déjate de tonterías Bakagami, si has luchado para ocultarlo, no le veo el problema a que siga así — Contesto con un regaño Aomine, produciendo una mirada de sorpresa en la cara del pelirrojo, el cual produjo una sonrisa pequeña.

— Si, siempre es mejor ocultar las cosas — Le contesto Kagami, Aomine se levantó de la mesa y lo miro seriamente — No es eso lo que me refiero, todo llega a su momento.

— ¿Te vas? — Pregunto Kagami, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía las tazas, Aomine miró de nuevo la casa, era exactamente como la casa de un soltero, solo que con juguetes regados en la sala.

— Sí, ya que tampoco conseguí mi uno vs uno el día de hoy — Kagami camino hacia la entrada, descolgando la gabardina, mientras que Aomine se quedó viendo a la pequeña un rato más y le dio una rápida mirada a la entrenadora quien le miraba preocupada.

Aomine tomó su gabardina y se puso sus guantes, saliendo del departamento, mientras se dio la vuelta para decir las últimas palabras.

— Juro que llamare más temprano — Kagami frunció el ceño, y se apoyó a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

— Ahomine, con un mensaje está bien, además yo te diré cuando, en cambio eres bienvenido cuando gustes — le dedico una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

— Gracias, pero no gracias, no quiero cuidar de bebes — Kagami lo empujo y entrecerró la puerta, mirando como Aomine se despedía con su mano, mientras apretaba el botón del elevador.

—Idiota.

**6.-**

Partido tras partido, era la situación en ese momento, no tenía un rato libre, ya que el entrenador presionaba tanto al equipo como a Aomine para que su rendimiento fuera el mejor y fuera escogido como mejor rookie de la temporada, aunque solo hubiera dado 2 buenas impresiones que dejaron al público con la boca abierta además que en los demás partidos llevo al equipo a la victoria.

Aunque era cierto que a veces tenía días libres, pero llegaba al departamento a tomar una copa de vino, acostarse en su cama y dormir. Revisaba su celular a veces, incluso a veces se animaba para escribirle un mensaje a Kagami, pero luego no sabía que escribir y se arrepentía, mientras cerraba todo.

Incluso aunque lo buscará con la excusa de uno vs uno aun sentía la incomodidad que había tenido ese día en el departamento de Kagami, era sorprendente como alguien como el pelirrojo, que se alimentaba solo de hamburguesas, que solo pensaba en jugar básquet, se hubiera casado, Aomine nunca pensó o nunca supo que Kagami quisiera formar algo como una familia, más bien el moreno pensaba que los pensamientos únicos del pelirrojo eran exclusivamente el jugar básquet por toda su vida.

Pero ahora lo veía de otra manera, muy diferente al de hace años atrás, ahora lo veía como una padre amoroso, cuidadoso, cuando en su puta vida se imaginaba que alguien como su rival, actuara de esa manera, más que estar impresionado, estaba atónito.

Había pasado ya un mes, sin poder hablar con el pelirrojo, pero es que ese día había notado que el anillo que antes cargaba en su cuello por la amistad de su llamado hermano Himuro ya no estaba más, si no que ahora la pequeña niña Akai lo cargaba junto con otro anillo, uno dorado.

No era tan tonto, para no saber porque la niña traía un anillo dorado, sabía muy bien el significado que para Kagami tenían las cosas materiales. Lo que más bien no entendía el moreno, era para que razón ocultar la existencia de su esposa o de la niña ¿Para no causar polémica? Kagami había dicho que para protegerlas, pero ¿no hubiera sido mejor que el mundo lo supiera de una vez? entre más rápido mejor, incluso Aomine sabía que quizás ninguno de sus amigos de Japón, se haya enterado de la noticia, Kuroko se lo hubiera comentado, pero al parecer ni su ex sombra sabía de la situación.

De igual manera tendría que dejar de preocuparse por la vida de Kagami, no es como si le interesara lo que hiciera. El partido de ese día era esencial y lo uso como modo de sacar su frustración, jugó muy bien, haciendo buenos mates y driblings contra el otro equipo que se estaba poniendo agresivo cuando vio el aumento de puntos en el marcador.

Al terminar este partido, se reunieron con el entrenador para decir que dentro de medio mes tendrían otro partido, que por el momento podían descansar ya que las últimas semanas habían sido de extenso trabajo duro.

Se bañó y salió directo al estacionamiento, tomando un poco de agua de su botella, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

— ¡Aomine-san escúcheme! — le decía su representante, quien le gritaba con un periódico en la mano.

— ¿Yuuki? ¿Qué demonios quieres? No haré nada malo en estos días… — El otro se ajustó los lentes y su traje, mientras abría el periódico.

— No es eso, mire el periódico — Yuuki le entregó rápidamente el pedazo de papel, mientras que Aomine le dio su maleta y la botella de agua, tomando el trozo con sus manos. Miro la portada rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— Como sé que usted es amigo del jugador Taiga… me apresure a darle la noticia — Aomine siguió leyendo el artículo que decía:

"**Jugador de los Ángeles Clippers sufre un accidente"**

**El jugador de origen japonés Taiga Kagami, sufrió un desafortunado accidente al transitar la calle Train a las 20:00 horas cuando fue arrollado por un automóvil, el cual por fortuna…**

Eso fue todo lo que Aomine leyó, mientras soltó el trozo de papel y agarró sus cosas, dirigiéndose a su automóvil.

— ¿Sabes en que hospital esta? — Contesto serio mientras caminaba rápidamente.

— Si, aquí está, por favor vaya con cuidado — Yuuki se detuvo después de darle el papel con la dirección, viendo como Aomine entró a su coche, rápidamente prendiéndolo, mientras salía con el acelerador a todo lo que va, haciendo preocupar un poco a su representante.

Por la misma desesperación de cómo estaba Kagami, sacó su celular llamado a este, pero como siempre el teléfono no era contestado, intento un par de veces, hasta que el teléfono fue contestado, al parecer por su entrenadora.

— ¿B-bueno? — Contesto con algo de vacilación.

— ¿Alex? — Preguntó Aomine, para confirmar si era ella quien estaba contestando el móvil en verdad.

— ¿Aomine? Dios mío, ¿se ha enterado? ¿Está en el hospital? — Alex estaba igual o más de nerviosa que Aomine en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? — Puso el teléfono en altavoz para que no tuviera problemas al manejar.

— Fue el día de ayer, al parecer Kagami notó cuando un niño estaba cruzando la calle a punto de ser atropellado y Kagami salvo al pequeño, pero no he podido verlo para nada, no puedo dejar con nadie o llevar a Akai, ya que la prensa debe estar fuera del hospital — _"Maldito Bakagami"_ fue lo primero que pensó, aunque era algo lógico que el pelirrojo hiciera algo como eso.

—Voy al hospital en estos momentos, yo llamó después para informar — Alex asintió, y el moreno colgó el móvil.

Al llegar al hospital, se puso la gorra y las gafas para pasar entre la multitud, y preguntó rápidamente en recepción, afortunadamente era tiempo de visitas, y su manager aun no había llegado, por lo que dejaron entrar a Aomine a la habitación, diciendo que era un compañero de su equipo.

Al entrar, vio a Kagami despierto, pero mirando fijamente a la ventana, Aomine se acercó a el lentamente para no ser notado.

— Así que jugando ser al héroe — Kagami miro impresionado la figura que se había presentado en su habitación.

— Aomine — Le contestó con una sonrisa en su cara — Lo intente, aunque fue algo inmaduro, fui muy regañado.

— ¡Eres un idiota Bakagami! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre?! ¡¿En qué tonterías estabas pensando?! — Kagami entrecerró los ojos, para recibir el regaño y las quejas, mirando abatido el piso cuando el moreno termino.

— Lo siento, sé que fue algo inmaduro, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada — Aomine chasqueó su lengua, y miro el cuerpo de Kagami.

— Tranquilo solo estaré 2 semanas aquí, afortunadamente el conductor pudo frenar, pero si me lastimo parte de la pierna, pero nada grave — Le sonrió, mientras que Aomine se acercó para ver si era verdad lo que decía, destapándolo de las sabanas, para ver su muslo cubierto de vendas. En efecto, no se veía tan grave como para poner un yeso.

— Aunque si duele un poco — Se tapó, de nuevo con la sabana verde menta, mientras que Aomine sacaba su celular y se lo daba en la mano a Kagami.

— Alex está preocupada, llámale idiota — Kagami miro el móvil impresionado, y le dedico una sonrisa a Aomine, el cual se espantó por tan repentina.

— Gracias.

— Solo hazlo de una puta maldita vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto la evolución?**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, que son como el calcio que necesita mi cuerpo ¿? La próxima actualización tardara un poco más, pero prometo que será más larga que esta.**

**Bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Segundo secreto"**

**7.-**

_Los accidentes cambian, tienen sus puntos buenos dependiendo de las ondas de vida que se muestren, al no haber ninguna onda que muestre señal de vida se acaba el poder lograr o hacer cosas que siempre quisimos pero el tiempo siempre nos lo impide._

_Pero la muerte no estaba destinada para Kagami, no, aún faltaban muchos años para soportar lo que es el verdadero infierno, a veces pensamos que la vida sería más fácil si fuéramos cualquier animal, insecto o incluso planta. Pero eso es incorrecto, queremos lograr a ser eso por la simple razón de "No razonar, no pensar, no __**sentir**__" sin pensar que lo más hermoso en esta vida es sentir, pensar cada día las cosas que otros seres vivos no pueden y tener una increíble mente que nos permite cumplir una meta no predestinada en la vida._

Aomine sentía el cambio que podía tener un accidente gracias a que su llamada vida aburrida o solitaria estaba cambiando gracias a ello.

Kagami había suspendido sus actividades en su equipo para tener una rehabilitación adecuada, aunque claro siempre era cuidado tanto por su maestra Alex y su hija que siempre le preguntaba a su padre _"¿Cuándo te levantaras de la cama?_". Kagami tenía que ser vigilado todo el día para que no se moviera de la cama, ya que era a veces se fastidiaba de estar en reposo y sentirse un inútil delante de su hija, pero la verdad es que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, salvar una vida joven le parecía un buen sacrificio para alguien como él, morir por una causa así en verdad daba la razón.

Pero al mismo tiempo dentro de su pecho, se arrepentía que las cosas hubieran llegado a salir más críticas y romper su promesa con Jenny, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Esa noche su hija dormía en sus brazos y unas pequeñas lágrimas de arrepentimiento salían de sus ojos, mientras veía a la pequeña.

—¿Kagami?— La mirada de Kagami se abrió sin aviso, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el marco de la puerta viendo la figura morena entrar en la habitación.

—Aomine ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Rápidamente se limpió la cara pidiendo no ser visto de esa manera tan débil enfrente de Aomine, quien se sentó un poco en la cama tratando de ser cuidadoso para no levantar a Akai.

—Idiota, vine a visitarte por supuesto— Aomine se sentó en la esquina de la cama, viendo la pierna descubierta con el yeso, a lo que Kagami rápidamente tapó con la suave sabana.

—No es necesario, estoy bien— Quitó la mirada de Aomine y acaricio el cabello de Akai, por lo que una sonrisa salió en su cara al ver su relajada cara de ángel.

—¿Estoy bien? Kagami Taiga estar por un mes completo sin básquet ¿estar bien? —Aomine se levantó burlándose de pelirrojo mientras jalaba una silla poniéndola a un lado de la cama donde Kagami estaba sentado en la cama.

—Idiota… no es como si pudiera hacer algo— Le susurró ahora que estaba a un lado de él.

—El idiota eres tú, ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de mierdas? — Aomine alzo su voz, por lo que Kagami le tapó la boca sorprendiendo al moreno por el tacto repentino, cuando Akai se movió un poco quejándose, pero después de rascar un poco su cara quedó congelada como hielo.

— Idiota shhh… eso bien lo sé, pero ponte un poco en mi lugar — Kagami quito su mano, y bajo la mirada a sus manos las cuales se quedó mirando fijamente, ser reprendido por Aomine no era algo que le gustaba.

—Si Akai fuera ese chico, hubiera hecho eso miles veces más para su bien— Aomine sintió como la mirada de Kagami iba deprimiéndose más cada vez.

—Pero ¿si hubiera pasado algo más Taiga?, ¿si hubieras muerto? Pensabas dejar a Akai sin padre, recuerda que ella no tiene más familia que tu — Aomine pudo distinguir como la mirada del pelirrojo se quebró mirándolo fijamente con el ceño rendido por el dolor y como los puños agarraron con fuerza la sabana que le cubría.

—Entiendo eso, pero y-yo...— Su hilo de voz se rompió, tomando aire para poder hablar ya con lágrimas a punto de salir de las orbitas de sus ojos —Aomine no quise… no podía dejarlo así… — Levemente lagrimas cayeron en la suave tela, el moreno se quedó mirando por primera vez las lágrimas de tristeza en la cara de pelirrojo, en parte se sintió un poco mal aunque él no fuera ese tipo de persona, pero necesitaba ser duro con él, estaba bien que haya intentado ser el héroe, pero tenía que recordar que ahora sorprendentemente –para Aomine- era padre y tenía responsabilidades que mantener.

—Deja de llorar estúpido, lo importante es que ahora estas bien, solo trata de ser más cuidadoso — Kagami limpió con la palma de sus manos sus ojos y sonrió mirando a Aomine, tratando de relajarse mientras se sobaba los ojos, hasta que notó un rasguño en la cara del moreno.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cara?— Kagami intento tocar, pero Aomine se alejó levantándose de la silla.

—No tiene importancia— Aomine se cubrió la herida, poniéndose detrás de la silla, en cambio el pelirrojo rápidamente frunció el ceño y tomó una almohada para aventársela en la cara de Aomine.

— Idiota, no has cambiado nada verdad ¿No te importa lo que los demás puedan decir? — Aomine chasqueó la lengua recogiendo la almohada del suelo, mientras que sonreía un poco.

—Las americanas son un poco delicaditas, yo no tengo la culpa— Se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, mientras sentía la mirada irritada del pelirrojo que le arrebataba la almohada de las manos, fijándose si Akai no se levantaba.

—Ya estás un poco mayor para que sigas jugando con ellas— Puso la almohada a un lado de la pequeña y miro la hora.

—Bueno, puedo decir que fue un simple gatito y las fans estarían preocupadas por mi— Aomine se burló mientras se levantaba de la silla tomando la sabana.

—Hora de dormir— Aomine cubrió a Kagami con la sabana, a lo que el otro abrió los ojos como platos ante la acción, pero después de ver la sonrisa burlona del moreno, la mirada furiosa llena de unas ganas de gritarle apareció.

—Vale, me voy nos vemos luego Bakagami— Aomine salió de la habitación apagando la luz, por lo que Kagami se acomodó en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a la pequeña niña piel de nieve dormir a su lado tan tranquilamente.

— Ahomine.

**8.-**

Un mes y medio fue el tiempo en que Kagami estuvo en reposo en cama donde exclusivamente se podía mover solo para ir al baño, al principio las 2 semanas en el hospital fueron las más tediosas para el pelirrojo, pero cuando estuvo en su casa las cosas cambiaron ya que era visitado frecuentemente por Aomine siempre que tenía días libres, al principio esté solo llegaba a la casa para la hora de la comida, pero había algunos días que se quedaba a dormir en el sillón sin que Kagami se diera cuenta, ya que siempre lo encerraba en la habitación y esperaba a que Alexandra llegara de su trabajo, para irse.

Es cierto que no era su responsabilidad el cuidar del pelirrojo, pero últimamente había sido advertido de que dejara sus visitas a los burdeles ya que estaba esa zona estaba siendo vigilada, y pues increíblemente era más divertido molestar al pelirrojo que ir a aguantar los caprichos de unas chicas que solo le quitaban dinero.

— ¿Acaso no piensas en ir a descansar a tu casa? — Pregunto Kagami al ver al cómodo Aomine a un lado de su cama con Akai en su pecho mientras dormía.

—Tanto te molesta mi presencia, deberías de sentirte halagado— Le contestó cambiando de canal, mientras que el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio cubriéndose con la fina sabana.

—Claro que me molesta Ahomine, además ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?— Habló claramente enfatizando la palabra "**cosas"** por lo que el moreno le volteó a ver.

—¿Cosas?— Kagami ya estaba tapado hasta el mentón y volteaba a ver la cara de Akai tranquilamente.

—Si ya sabes, jugar con mujeres que es tu especialidad— Aomine frunció el ceño, pero siguió volteándolo a ver.

—Mi especialidad es joderte la vida ¿Sabes? — Kagami se rio muy bajo para no ser escuchado, y le sonrió a Aomine.

—Si claro, eromine— Aomine volteó a ver la hora ya era demasiado tarde y regresar a su casa iba a ser muy fastidioso con el sueño que cargaba ese día, apagó la televisión y dejo a un lado a la pequeña, que fue sostenida rápidamente por su padre.

—¿Te vas? — Mencionó Kagami mientras tapaba a la pequeña con la sábana, pero al ver que Aomine se levantaba para quitarse la camiseta, rápidamente le preguntó.

—¿Q-que haces? — Aomine lo volteó a ver mientras se metía en la cama, tapándose con la misma sabana.

—¿No es lógico? Me quedare a dormir, buenas noches— Kagami abrió los ojos como platos y vio como rápidamente el moreno cerró sus ojos y paso su brazo por atrás de las almohadas.

—¿Qué demonios te crees? —Kagami levantó su cabeza para verlo bien, por lo que Aomine abrió un ojo para observarlo.

—¿Algún problema? — Kagami le frunció el ceño, mientras que el otro volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodó en la cama.

—¡Muchos! — Le regaño Kagami mientras le trataba de quitar la almohada, a lo que Aomine la agarró.

—Solo una noche Kagami, no te matara— Aomine se cómodo en el cama, mientras que el pelirrojo soltó la almohada fastidiado y chasqueó su lengua derrotado, acomodándose en la suave cama de un lado, mientras que el moreno sonreía victorioso.

—Sueña con la mierda Ahomine— Aomine sonrió y se acomodó de lado contrario, cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Soñar contigo? Paso bakagami— lo último que escucho es un _"¿Ja?"_ de Kagami y luego se quedó dormido.

Esa noche dormía profundamente en la cómoda cama, aun con el poco espacio que tenía, hasta que escucho un ruido, rápidamente abrió los ojos por sentido de preocupación, encontrándose el cabello rojo en su cara, miro hacia abajo pero ya no estaba Akai entre ellos, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos despreocupado, ya que siempre cuando Akai se dormía con Kagami, Alexandra siempre que llegaba de su trabajo, la llevaba a su habitación por lo que probamente era ya de madrugada, pero los ruidos no se detuvieron aun con eso, irritado abrió un poco los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo los cabellos rojos picar su cara, los ruidos eran tenues, pero pensó que quizás estaba teniendo algún sueño erótico ya que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien gemir.

Pero no era así, después de abrir un poco más los ojos, se dio cuenta que los gemidos venían de su compañero de cama, que al parecer se estaba toqueteando un rato, la curiosidad de Aomine de no ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo lo mato, por lo que abrió los ojos completamente, pero lo único que podía ver era la espalda de Kagami y como su brazo realizaba su movimiento, más los gemidos que este emitía.

Trataba de entender un poco del porque estaba haciendo eso cuando él estaba ahí en su cama, pero Kagami era alguien viudo que quizás no había tenido nadie que lo complaciera desde hace tiempo y trato de ignorar los eróticos gemidos para poder dormir.

Pero se le hizo más atractivo mirar la ahora roja cara que se podía apreciar más, por lo que se quedó mirando fijamente como Kagami con un sinfónico gemido llegaba al climax gracias a su propia mano que realizaba el movimiento lirico, observó como se mordió el labio que estaba todo rojo al mismo tiempo que mojado y apretaba con fuerza sus ojos donde sus pestañas sentían la presión, mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de un color manzana, y cómo con el otro brazo apretaba su almohada combinado con voces pequeñas parecidas a gruñidos que salían de su boca con un toque caliente en su aliento.

Nunca en su vida había visto pajearse a otro compañero, realmente no es como si quisiera ver a alguien pajearse, pero Kagami realmente tenía ese toque erótico parecido a las películas porno, de hecho mentalmente lo comparo con las chicas de esas películas, ya que en la vida real nunca había encontrado alguien quien fuera así de erótico gracias a una simple paja.

Cuando regreso a la realidad, después de despedirse de sus fantasías y la tabla comparativa que se había formado en su cabeza, sintió claramente como su querido miembro se levantó. Cuando Kagami empezó a gemir más fuerte babeando un poco la almohada blanca, era algo notable que ya estaba a punto de llegar, restregaba su cara en esta, combinado con un movimiento en la cama por la excitación, de pronto realizo un violento movimiento que hizo cerrar los ojos a Aomine como rayo por el simple susto de ser pillado, sintiendo como de la piel del pelirrojo se emitía el calor que evaporaba gracias a su toqueteo, y como el gemido caliente le floreaba en la cara en esos instantes.

Cuando dejo de escuchar los gemidos, esperó que el movimiento de la cama se calmara para poder abrir los ojos, tuvo que esperar alrededor de unos 5 minutos mentales, para abrir los ojos y ver que su compañero estaba rojo hasta las orejas, tapado de nuevo con la sabana. Dejando a un gélido Aomine tratando de conciliar el sueño con **"eso" **despierto.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, sobándose el cuello encontrando cómodo a Kagami quien ocupaba solo una tercia parte de la cama, envuelto en su sabana como un gusano.

—Aomine, ¿ya se va?— Preguntaba Alexandra, mientras le daba de comer a la pequeña Akai desde la mesa, por lo que la pequeña se levantó rápidamente caminando hacia él, para agarrarlo de la pierna, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando fue observado desde lejos.

—Se suponía que si— Miro con fastidio a la pequeña que ahora se le aferraba a la pierna, que rápidamente lo soltó para sonreírle.

—Buenos días, Daiki— La niña se había acostumbrarlo a llamarlo por su nombre, como era la costumbre americana, Alex sonrió levemente y la llamó para que viniera de nuevo a la mesa.

—¿No va quedarse a desayunar? — La niña se volvió a sentar en la silla tomando sus cubiertos, Aomine frunció el ceño, rascándose la nuca para evadir la pregunta.

— Hoy paso— Y salió de la puerta viendo como la pequeña Akai le decía adiós y él le sonreía.

**9.-**

Después de ese día pasaron dos semanas en los que Aomine no pudo visitar la casa de Kagami, ya que partidos de a principio de año se acumularon sin previo aviso, por lo que tuvo que empezar a entrenar y asistir a cada uno de ellos tanto fuera y como dentro de la ciudad. Cuando sus días de descanso se aproximaban, fue entonces cuando recibió un mensaje sorpresa de Kagami que le decía que estaban a punto de quitarle el yeso y que solo ahora tenía que entrar en rehabilitación, para poder entrar de nuevo a la cancha, por lo que inclusive el moreno se alegró de la noticia.

Aomine organizo celebrar tomando unas cervezas ese día, Kagami no se quejó ya que realmente un poco de cerveza no le caería mal después de medio mes de estar tomando medicamentos para quitar el dolor, por lo que accedió fácilmente, ese día quedo con que Alex saliera de la ciudad como pago por estar cuidando de los dos, claro junto con Akai, pagando todos los gastos del viaje, por lo que la rubia no pudo negarse.

Cuando Aomine llegó al departamento, vio que Kagami estaba dentro de la cocina posiblemente cocinando algo como era uno de sus grandes atributos, por lo que fuera directamente a molestarlo, dejando las cervezas en la mesa.

—¿Cocinando para mi Bakagami? — Al escuchar la voz del moreno rápidamente frunció el ceño, dejando el cucharon para voltearlo a ver.

—Estaba haciendo de cenar, pero por lo que veo alguien no a cenar hoy— Aomine tomó una cuchara y la metió, aun en consta de las amenazas del pelirrojo, para probar la muy deliciosa sopa, apoyándose del hombro del pelirrojo.

—Nada mal— Dejo la cuchara en él lava trastos y se sentó en la mesa soltando la maleta que tenía en sus brazos, destapando una de las cervezas, la cual bebió de un solo trago la mitad.

—¿No vas a tener problemas al beber? Trajiste demasiadas— Con la frente arrugada Kagami miro la cantidad de cervezas que estaba en la mesa, por lo que Aomine respondió amenazante.

—¿No me digas que eres un delicadito para tomar un poco de cerveza?— Kagami apagó el fuego de la estufa y busco unos platos para empezar a servir.

—Lo digo por ti idiota, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer mañana?— Trato de escudarse echando tremenda preocupación de mentira, la verdad es que Kagami no era muy bueno tomando cervezas, podía tomar algo de vino pero tan solo con la mitad había unas veces que se quedaba dormido y otras veces no recordaba muy bien lo que hacía, pero si así era con unas gotas de vino, no quería imaginarse lo que sería con algo de cerveza.

—Bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana, ¿porque no aceptas que eres algo débil para tomar?— Aomine le sonrió de forma burlona mientras se tomaba la cerveza entera y con su mano la aplastaba, mostrando que no había quedado ninguna gota en ella.

Kagami dejo los platos en la mesa, junto con los cubiertos—Yo no tengo ningún problema con la cerveza ¡Ahomine de mierda!— Agarró una lata de cerveza, abriéndola de golpe, tomándosela entera, por lo que el moreno solo sonrió victorioso, cuando la lata vacía azotó en la mesa ya aplastada por el impacto con la mano.

—Oh está bien Bakagami, porque será una noche larga— Un escalofrió se transmitió en su cuerpo cuando escucho las palabras del moreno, quería demostrar que no era un débil a Aomine, pero realmente ¿Cómo sobreviviría con tanto alcohol en su cuerpo esa noche? Se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haber quedado a beber unas cervezas.

La noche paso lentamente para Aomine, pero no quería decir que no fuera divertido, la sopa que había preparado Kagami estaba realmente deliciosa, casi como entrar a un restaurante de etiqueta pero eso no lo tenía que saber exactamente el pelirrojo, lo más divertido de todo era ver como Kagami se hundía en el ciclo del alcohol, él ya llevaba como unas 12 latas de cerveza pero aún estaba consciente, incluso estaba deseoso de probar más, en cambio Kagami llevaba tan solo 8 y ya estaba a punto de caerse de la silla, habían llegado a la sala por algo sin sentido, ya que Kagami no pudo caminar más para ir a la sala tan solo arreglar un poco el desastre que había dejado Akai antes de irse y ahora habían acabado sentados en el suelo de la está en la alfombra, con las cervezas en la mesa de estar.

Aomine pudo ver que Kagami ya no podía beber más, estaba con una sonrisa en todo momento y aunque Aomine trataba de cabrearlo, ya no surtía efecto.

—Basta Bakagami, ninguna más para ti— Kagami estaba próximo a tomar otra cerveza, cuando el moreno de pronto se la quito de la mano, por lo que al otro no le gustó para nada la idea, quiso arrebatársela, por lo que Aomine tomo las demás cervezas de la bolsa quitándolas de su vista.

—Ao-omine, no seas envidioso… quiero más— Lo tomó de la camiseta apretándola, mientras que Aomine estaba a punto de estallar de risa por lo débil que se veía Kagami y lo borracho que ya estaba para no tener control en el mismo.

—No seas idiota, suéltame Bakagami— Kagami por su paso empezó a jalonear la camiseta del moreno mirándolo suplicando por otra gota de cerveza, su garganta estaba sedienta por el sabor.

—Que te calmes maldito Kagami— Aomine lo jalo de la cabeza, por lo que Kagami estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, pero gracias al rápido movimiento del moreno lo sostuvo de su espalda, lo que provoco un movimiento contraproducente.

La mitad del cuerpo de Kagami quedo en el pecho de Aomine, quien ahora lo miraba furioso por la acción y tener que cuidarlo.

—Bakagami…— Aomine le rugió molesto, tomándolo del hombro para alejarlo a lo cual sorpresivamente, el cuerpo de Kagami quedo acostado en el marco del sillón, con la boca abierta y la cara completamente roja.

En si Kagami se había quedado dormido y eso enojaba más al moreno quien no podría dejarlo así, tomó la lata de cerveza que tenía en su mano extendida y la abrió para tomarla.

—N-no es mía Ao… mine— Kagami se levantó de pronto por completo, para poner su boca en la boquilla de la bebida que ya estaba en la de Aomine, por lo que el pelirrojo se impulsó para meter su lengua en la cavidad del moreno y absorber la embriagante bebida sin impórtale donde estaba almacenada ahora.

Aomine quedó totalmente impresionado de ver lo que estaba viendo, lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse como piedra con la lata de cerveza en su mano en el aire, y observar como Kagami chupaba sus labios como si de un niño se tratara, Kagami movió su pierna para quedar sentado en la entrepierna de Aomine, quien solo se quedaba como una estatua viendo la acciones y preocupado de que ese movimiento no dañara la pierna de Kagami que estaba vendada, hasta que reacciono al observar la cara carmesí de Kagami.

—Buah… ¡¿Qué carajo Kagami?! — Aomine separó de pronto a Kagami quien ahora lo veía todo rojo de la cara hasta las orejas.

—El sabor es tal como la imagine— Comentó Kagami cuando se pegó al cuerpo de Aomine pasando sus brazos por el cuello, para volver a besar los labios pero mordiendo el labio inferior para soltarlo lentamente, Aomine lo volvió a empujar ya enojado por la estúpida broma que estaba creando.

—Aléjate de mí bastardo— Kagami en cambio apartó sus brazos para dejar su cabeza a un costado del cuello del moreno.

—¿Por qué demonios volviste?— Aomine dejo la lata cerveza, después de escuchar para fruncir el ceño ante la pregunta repentina sin sentido, en verdad estaba tan borracho que decía estupideces.

—A mi realmente me gustaba tu básquet…— Kagami se acomodó, por lo que el moreno se sintió incomodo tenerlo tan cerca de esa manera y más porque podía sentir el calor de lo ebrio que estaba.

—Deja de decir tonterías Bakagami, mejor ve a dormir— El pelirrojo fue tomado de los hombros, pero él mismo se despejo de golpe del cuerpo del moreno.

—Estoy hablando seriamente i-idiota Ahomine, ¡Tú me gusta-abas… gustas! ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí después de tantos años?! ¡Bastardo infeliz! — Aomine se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos, como sobrepasando el tamaño original, mientras era tomado de la camisa que estaba siendo levantada por los puños del pelirrojo.

Sus ojos que ahora estaban cristalinos y el sombreado rojo en ellos, tanto como en las mejillas se notaban en Kagami, bueno el Kagami borracho no estaba bromeando para nada al hablar tan fuerte y seguro.

—¿Kagami? Pero que mierdas estas diciendo…— Kagami pegó su cara en el tórax del moreno para frotarse.

—Yo solo no tenía oportunidad…— La fuerza con que estaba siendo sujetado disminuyo de golpe, el Aomine sorprendido, tomó valor para ver la cara de Kagami dormida en su pecho.

Se quedó quieto para poder procesar en su mente lo que había sucedido en esos minutos _¿Le gustaba a Kagami? ¿Ehhh? ¿Había escuchado bien lo que había dicho? Quizás y estaba cayendo preso del alcohol, pero no podía negarse a lo que en verdad había escuchado._

Suspiró mirando el cuerpo derrotado arriba de él, tratando de analizar las palabras de Kagami una y otra vez, incluso había sido besado por el pelirrojo. ¿Su rival?, ¿su rival?, ¿su mismísimo rival lo había besado?, ¿cómo demonios era eso posible?

Miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta, como si los objetos o la lata de cerveza que estaba enfrente de él le fueran a responder, después miro al cuerpo que lo había tomado como almohada, Kagami estaba respirando levemente, no podía creer que Kagami, Kagami tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos.

Se rascó un poco el cabello para relajarse, y tomó la cerveza para beber un poco para tener fuerzas de quitar al tigre que tenía echado en él.

"_Bakagami enamorado de mi"_

Se frotó los ojos del sueño que estaba teniendo, sus pensamientos lo hundían más, trataba de encontrar una manera de verle lo asqueroso que sonaba eso, pero se trataba de su rival, de aquel que le había salvado, de aquel con el que había vuelto a sentir lo divertido que era jugar básquet, y el sentimiento horrible de sentir lo que era una derrota.

Como pudo, dejo la lata en la mesa y se levantó cargando por la espalda el cuerpo de Kagami para dejarlo en la cama lo más suave, ya que su pierna aún estaba vendada, lo cubrió con una sábana dejándolo con una almohada en su pecho, a lo cual el pelirrojo rápidamente la abrazo, realizando un movimiento para quedar con su cuerpo de lado.

—Aomi…— Se quejó mientras se acomodaba, por lo que el moreno se quedó de nuevo como piedra inmortalizada mientras salía del cuarto, miro lentamente hacia el fondo de la habitación pero Kagami se quedó quieto.

"_Joder"_

Cerró la puerta de la habitación caminando de nuevo a la sala apagando la luz, y dejando la luz de la lámpara encendida, para acostarse en el sillón mientras se frotaba sus ojos llenos de frustración, hasta que sin sentirlo, cayó profundo por el sueño.

Pudo oler a huevos revueltos con algo de tomate, también el olor a un poco de arroz al estilo japonés, eso lo hizo levantarse, pero de paso con un horrible dolor de cabeza que lo ataco sin consideración.

—Ahomine, por fin despiertas— Escucho la voz de Kagami molesta, por lo que rápidamente volteó hacia la cocina donde veía a Kagami cocinando con su tradicional mandil.

—Ayúdame a recoger un poco de la mierda que dejaste ahí— Con su espátula señalo las latas de cerveza vacías que estaban en las mesa de estar, regadas.

—¿Qué mierdas Kagami? Acabo de despertar, no me jodas— Se rascó su cabeza, levantándose del sillón para ir a la cocina.

—Maldito Ahomine, estoy haciendo el desayuno, ¿tengo que limpiar también?— Dejo los platos con el desayuno servido, tomando la jarra de agua para servirse un poco.

—Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar— Aomine se sentó para tomar un plato viendo como Kagami le dejaba a un lado sus palillos exclusivos ya que odiaba comer con cubiertos, mientras que con la comida ya en la boca, se quejaba de las secuelas de la bebida.

—¿Por qué demonios te dormiste en el sillón idiota?— La mirada de Aomine se dirigió a Kagami tan rápido para escucharlo fijamente.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios llegue a la cama— Comentó Kagami, mientras buscaba entre los cubiertos, Aomine se quedó con la boca abierta casi a punto de comer arroz, recordando tan rápido como la luz, lo que había pasado ayer. El pelirrojo se sentó en la mesa tomando sus palillos rojos para empezar a comer.

—No recuerdo ni cuando me quede dormido— Kagami comenzó a meter grandes cantidades en su boca, mientras tomaba agua.

—¿Pero recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?— Aomine se detuvo tomando agua lentamente sin quitarle la mirada a Kagami en todo momento.

El pelirrojo en cambio, arqueó una ceja, masticando rápidamente para contestar —¿Te dije algo? Espero que no una tontería ¿verdad?— Aomine abrió los ojos de golpe, bajando su vaso.

—¿Ja? Pero tú siempre dices mierdas Kagami— Aomine se burló para romper la tensión que se había formado en la mesa, metiéndose un poco de omelette en su boca, bufándose del dueño de la casa.

"_¿No recordaba?, ¿Kagami no recordaba nada?"_

—Estúpido Aomine, mejor le marcare a Alex para ver como esta Akai— Kagami se levantó de la mesa con su plato a medio comer, Aomine se quedó como piedra y pudo suspirar tranquilo estando solo en la mesa.

Aomine no sabía si sentirse feliz o peor por ello, porque era bien sabido que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad y un experto en ello era el mismo que siempre se metía en problemas cuando estaba pasado de copas.

Kagami bien no recordaba, pero Aomine, él tenía todo esos recuerdos como un clavo en su frente donde no iba a ser fácil de olvidar.

—Maldición.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

**Tarde demasiado en actualizar pero en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir como me gusta, espero y le sepan tomar amor a esta historia.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews que me ayudan a mejorar y no rendirme en la obscuridad del estrés.**

**Ante todo muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
